Oftentimes during shipping, cargo included within a shipping container, such as a trailer, does not consume the entire volume of the container. Having empty space within shipping containers can be a significant problem in that shipping containers are in motion, with almost continuous stopping, starting, and changing directions. These accelerations can, thus, cause the cargo within the shipping containers to shift in transit. This inadvertent shifting of cargo can cause severe damage to the cargo being shipped, especially if the cargo is fragile, like glass products. However, the inclusion of heavy volumetric spacing members are not particularly practical because storage of the spacing members can be difficult and because the cost of shipping can be substantially increased due to the weight of the spacers. Therefore, there is a need for a method and/or apparatus for a lightweight and portable spacing member system that assists in preventing shifting of cargo within a shipping container in transit.